Imposter
by Jamie-Marie102
Summary: When conan is found out to be an imposter his friends set out on a journey to find the real Shinichi but is it possible that the real Shinichi had been with them the whole time rated t for language RanxShinichi no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

A mistaken conversation chapter 1

It had been a year since that day, that fateful day. When he had up and left, of course this was not the first time he had disappeared from my life but the other time had been different. Iwould at least get phone calls and occasional visit but this time there was none he was gone for good. What was even worse is ever since he left Conan has never acted the same, he no longer reminded me of my beloved. It is as if he is a completely different person. That stupid detective freak he promised he would return I have waited and waited but my will is wavering I do not know how much longer I can hold out like this. His disappearance not only hit me hard but everyone Shinichi cared about, his mother, father, Heiji, and even Sonoko was torn up about it.

"Ran please translates the following sentence to English" Jodie sensei asked.

My mind shoved away my previous thoughts and I turned my head to the board trying to decipher the sentence. I should have paid attention what had I been thinking.

"The answer is John was running in the park" A voice whispered I turned my head to see Kaien Shiba leaning towards me a sly smile on his lips. I nodded to him gratefully

"The answer is John was running in the park" I repeated loudly. "That is correct Ran" she said smiling as she returned to her lesson.

I looked over to Kaien his deep blue eyes that reminded me so much of Shinichi's eyes intently focused on the board. He had transferred to my school only a few months ago but we had become fast friends, maybe because of the similarities he shared with Shinichi. If it were not for the different hair style and color they could be twins. He was the same build as Shinichi along with the same eyes and voice but on the contrary to Shinichi's appearance he had brown hair that was slightly spiked at the top along with a single pierced ear which he claims is a popular style in America where he comes from. Sonoko claims he is a stuck up punk but I do not think that way he is kind sweet and fun. You would never guess what his hobby was detective work when I heard this I almost passed out how many teenage geniuses were out and him had become fast friends, solving cased together and playing soccer together. Every day I had to remind myself he was not Shinichi.

The bell rang loudly awaking me from my scattered thoughts. I stood from chair and headed for my locker I was stopped by Kaien who had a devious smile plastered on his face

"May I walk you home my princess" He said whilst throwing his hands in the air overdramatically.

" I'll walk with you as long as Conan can come with" I saw him immediately stiffen ever since the day I introduced them to each other they have always been tense around one another.

It was if they knew each other I tried not to think about that thought to often. As we walked I caught sight of Conan rounding the corner he saw me and his eyes brightened slightly, but when his eyes shifted to Kaien the spark immediately left them and his shoulders tensed. Kaien was a mirror image of Conan at this point as we all three walked together.

"How was your day Conan" I said trying to spark some sort of conversation from the seven year old. Conan glanced up at me and put on his best smile and said

"Oh it was normal we made macaroni pictures it was fun" Kaien tried to stifle a laugh but was failing miserably.

I didn't get what was so funny about it this was normal for kids wasn't it?

"You know Kaien-niichan you truly are one conceded detective" Conan said anger burning in his eyes.

The tension rose into their air causing a thick wall to form between Conan and Kaien.

"Well Co-nan at least I'm not a nosey brat" he drawled the syllables of Conan's name just as if that in itself was an insult.

"Kaien if you don't shut up I'm going to spill the beans" at this stamen it seemed as if Conan had gone a step too far for Kaien glared at him angrily before practically yelling

"You wouldn't dare" a sly smile lit up Conan's face

" Don't underestimate me D-e-t-e-c-t-I-v-e" I was so confused and lost I hadn't realized they had forgotten of my presence when I blurted out "What secret" two pairs of eyes fixed themselves on me anxiety filling both pairs.


	2. Suspicions

Author note: For the few people out there who are still reading this story I am extremely sorry for updating so late but my account would not let me in so it took forever to be able to update this story and I am very sorry.

Chelseaj500 –Yup I did get that name from bleach, I love that show.

Chapter 2 Suspicion

It was obvious at this point that I was not suppose to know of said little secret between Conan and Kaien, a thick silence hung in the air. Kaien was the first to act trying to cover his little blunder "what are you talking about Ran there is no secret" he said while scratching the back of his head nervously. It was so obviously a lie that anger began to build up in me, maybe because of all the little secrets over the years that Shinichi always kept from me or maybe simply because I thought we were close enough friends now that he should not be keeping secrets at all. I did not know and I did not care the only thing I cared about was finding out this little secret that Kaien seems so adamant that I do not know of it.

"Well ok then I'm obviously not going to get the truth from you now am I, maybe Conan here will tell me" I said a tick mark beginning to form on my head. I bent down so I could stand at eye level with Conan and mustered up the meanest look I could possibly give a seven year old. It appeared to be working for a bead of sweat rolled down Conan's face and his eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm not supposed to tell you I'm sorry Ran-neechan" he said eyes still kindling fear within them.

"Huh well then that's just too bad" I said as a truly evil stare crept onto my features, I looked from Kaien to Conan before punching the wall nearest to me as hard as possible. Which as you can imagine left quite the dent.

"Does that change your mind boys anyone wants to talk now" I said as I blew the dirt of my knuckle and began to make my way to Kaien. "You know Kaien I would never beat up a child but eighteen year old boys are no problem" I said slipping as much venom as possible into my words.

"I can't tell you" He spit of in a slightly serious tone, his eyes down cast. "Please Ran believe me I wish more than anything that I could" my eyes melted he looked so much like Shinichi at that moment that my heart skipped a beat.

"Shinichi…Shinichi is that you" I mumbled dumbfounded, had he finally come back. Was he under a different name because he was mixed up in some nasty case, was it really Shinichi. I looked straight into Kaien/Shinichi's eyes to see a reflection off my pained expression.

"He's not Shinichi-niichan" a child's voice said breaking me from my train of thought. My eyes darted from Kaien's eyes to Conan's. Light reflecting from his glassed, making his expression unreadable, "The truth is" My heart stopped now I saw for the first time since Shinichi left the Conan I remembered, the Conan who I had many times mistaken as Shinichi. My eyes darted between Conan and Kaien, just what in the world was going on here.

Conan's voice interrupted my thoughts "The truth is…is that…Kaien is just a big idiot detective freak who is in love with you" He ranted of in a child like voice, my sweat dropped.

"What" Kaien's voice and mine rang out at the same time. I paused and looked to Kaien he was frozen with a face mixed with fear and confusion. Did Conan just say Kaien loved me, impossible right? I must have just heard him wrong that is all.

"I think I may have misunderstood you Conan, did you just say Kaien was in love with me"

Author's note/ Evil aren't I leaving it right there. Well I am sorry it was so short but I could not help but leave the chapter of there. It will be longer next time and better than this one. Please read and review it makes me happy even if it is constructive criticism.


End file.
